


My Eddie

by Troubledtea



Series: Our Everything [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Recovery, Venom needs a hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubledtea/pseuds/Troubledtea
Summary: My take on what happened after the explosion, and how Venom survived.





	My Eddie

It was hot, Venom knew that death would hurt, but the burning was by far the worst feeling it had ever felt. Worse than the sounds from the MRI. Venom knew dying wouldn’t be easy or pleasant but watching Eddie fall to safety was worth it. Hearing Eddie call out his name once he realized what Venom was doing was worth it, because it meant that even though he would die he was dying for some one who cared for him, even if only a little. Venom was dying not for earth not for Anne but for Eddie, his host, his friend, his lo-… He shielded Eddie as best he could fire burned away large pieces of him and he screamed, but never closed his eyes the last thing Venom wanted to see was his Eddie. 

The change from burning hot and fire to the ice cold of the water below was shocked Venom. There was so little of him left and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. No host to keep him safe, no Eddie to talk to and tell him how much he cared for him, they were losers and losers had to stick together. Venom didn’t want to die alone, he saved the humans and his human could he at least get that small bit of comfort? He didn’t want to die alone at the bottom of the bay. At least Eddie was ok that was the one thing that truly mattered. Venom slowly started to fall beneath the waves, he would miss tater tots almost as much as he was going to miss Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie…..

Sudden pain as he was pulled out of the water, he was to weak to see who it was but he knew, Eddie. Venom knew the feel those hands he had worn them for the last week and knew every callous and scar on them. Eddie, his Eddie. Slowly he he was pulled to the warm wet chest of Eddie Brock and held close. There was hardly enough of him to fit in to Eddie’s hand, and Venom felt so small and weak. He pushed in to Eddie with what energy he had left… His wish was granted he wouldn’t die alone he had his Eddie. His Eddie.

It seemed to take a long time for Eddie to get him his hand never leaving the spot on his chest were he felt Venom lay. Through the bond he could feel how weak Venom was, and how much pain he was in. It made hims shiver. Venom was so small now, hardly the size of a kitten and Eddie wasn’t sure if he would live, but like hell he would let him die alone he deserved better than that. Once at his apartment Eddie took a moment to fix the door the only way he could at the moment lots of duck tape and using the only kitchen chair to hold it up. The place was trashed but that didn’t matter, the small life in his chest did.

He didn’t know how to heal Venom, so he did what he could and ate. Venom was always hungry, he ate what he could and laid down on his bed. His hand returned to its spot over his chest keeping vigil over his friend. He whispered words of thanks and comfort but no response only the pain that Venom was feeling. “Keep fighting Little buddy, I just only got you back we both need to say thank you to Anne for saving us.” Still no response, only agony.  
___  
3 days, 3 days of talking to cops, talking to his old boss, talking to Anne and Dan and 3 days of silence from Venom. The only person he wanted to hear form was still and quiet like the dead, only the pain and hurt from the bond let Eddie know he was still alive. Eddie ate as much as he could, not knowing it would help or not but it was all he could do. That and tell Venom how much he missed him. He hopped every time he got mushy or sentimental Venom would snark at him but no it was just more silence. 

On the night of the 4 silent day Eddie laid down his hand still pressed against his chest, against Venom letting him know he was there. Only this time he felt something, still the pain still the agony but moment as he felt something press back. It felt weird feeling it from the inside but he was grateful for the weird feeling. “I missed you, what can I do to help you? Venom?” Stillness again. Sighing Eddie fell asleep. 

He must have been asleep for only a few hours when the night terror woke him. Eddie had been confined to a small box, poked at, torn at people in lab coats cutting pieces of him off his screams ignored, then fire, red hot fire burning him alive and no one would help him… It hadn't been Eddies dream but Venom’s he could still feel him shivering and jerking around in his chest, and Eddie wanted nothing more than to hold him. So he did the next best thing he sat up and wrapped his arms around his chest like he was hugging himself. “Its ok V, It’s alright you got me here its just a nightmare.” He could still feel the panic and the agony from Venom but as he started to rock it seemed to lesson. No words but he felt Venom press against his chest. As if to say ‘I’m awake now’ then he stilled again and Eddie could feel that his moving had hurt it and very badly. “I wish I could take your pain away, I don’t know how to help you, please be ok.” Still more stillness before a small pressure at his chest then it was gone and Venom fell back asleep.  
___

Days turned in to weeks and as week 2 ended Eddie wondered it Venom would ever be alright again.  
It was after dinner and Eddie was watching some TV mostly the news, when he heard the voice he missed for so long. 

”Eddie…?” It was still Venom’s voice but it lacked to booming depth that it used to have. It was small and sickly sounding. “Eddie …?”

”Venom! I never thought I’d hear you again you gave me one hell of a scare.” Eddie said rubbing that spot on his chest like he was trying to pet Venom himself. 

”I hurt Eddie, I hurt…” Venom voice shook and Eddie could both hear and feel the pain through their bond. 

Could symbiotes cry? Eddie wondered because thats what it sounded like, Venom crying in pain. “I know you do, I know you hurt I can feel it, how can I help? Let me help you.” Eddie said and Venom went still and quiet again and Eddie felt a wave of pain wash over him. Venom had been hurt like this because he wanted to save him, to save earth, and now he was suffering for it. It made Eddie want to cry, he didn’t want his friend to hurt, his Venom shouldn’t be hurting like this. They won, saved the day, how was this fair that Venom had to suffer like this?

”Life’s not fair Eddie… but we only waned to be with you. We can’t make you strong again, we are weak, we hurt…. do you still want us?” His voice was now more fearful than anything else and Eddie hated to hear that fear there. It didn’t belong. 

”Yes I still want you, were a team I would never leave you.” Eddie said “now what can I do to help you?” 

”Rest” 

So that’s what Eddie did. After everything was settled with the Life Foundation he came away with a very large sum of money for all his trouble. He wouldn’t have to worry about work for a very VERY long time. So he rested in a new house that was all his own. It hardly had anything in it, just the basics but Eddie didn’t want to get too much without Venom… it was to be his house to. But Venom was quiet and the nightmares he had were loud. So Eddie rested and very day he could feel Venom get a little stronger.

A month later, and nearly 2 months after fishing Venom out of the bay Eddie could finally feel the pain starting to ease. Venom was getting better. 

Laying in bed Eddie enjoyed the morning sun, it was early and he had nowhere to be other than right where he was. Venom’s nightmares kept him up. Venom didn’t talk much and never about the nightmares. It was mostly if he was hungry or to tell Eddie to quit moving so much. Never about the nightmares and after that first night he never mentioned being in pain, but Eddie could feel it. He could feel it. 

”Eddie?” Came Venom’s voice and it made Eddie smile. He place his hand on his chest comfortingly.

”Hungry little bubby?” He asked him but he felt a negative response from Venom.

”You said you wouldn’t leave us…” Venom started and Eddie frowned what brought this on?  
”Thats right I’m not going anywhere.” Eddie told him but he could feel doubt coming from Venom.

”You left us… I were dying in that room and you left me… I didn’t want to hurt you or kill you, the human lied… please don’t leave me Eddie again. I have no one. Not my kind, no humans either, only you. You are the only one who maters don-” Venom was cut off by Eddie sitting up abruptly. 

”No I won’t leave you. I was scared before, I didn’t know what was going on, and you scared me Venom. I know better now, I know we are good together. I won’t leave you. I was so relieved when you came back. You came back and I knew the moment I walked out of the hospital that I had messed up I needed you. I made a mistake and now that I have you again I’m never leaving. Ok?” Eddie told him, he knew Venom could feel his feelings and he hopped that he understood. 

”…Ok Eddie.” Quiet again and the silence seemed to spiral out. 

Eddie felt a pressure on his chest only this time Venom emerged, small and still very much in pain. He was only a little bigger than a cat now. “Hey long time no see…” Venom couldn’t hold himself up and he rested himself against Eddie’s chest like a long black snake. Reaching out he was hesitant to touch him he hadn’t before and now he was scared to hurt him. Gently he ran his fingers down Venom’s for and he could almost hear Venom purr. 

”I didn’t want to save the humans or earth I only wanted to save you Eddie, my Eddie.” Venom leaned in to the light petting but didn’t have the strength to rise up to meet the hand. 

”I know Venom. I could feel it, but you did. You’re a hero. My hero. I won’t leave you,” He said still petting him. 

”… I hurt Eddie, Everything hurts, what the humans did to me, what Riot did to me, you leaving all of it hurts… make the hurt stop Eddie, please?” Venom’s voice was hardly a whisper but it was like screaming to him, the pain he could feel and the hurt was enough to make tears form in his eyes. 

”I know baby, I know, come here.” Scooping Venom up in his arms he held him close to him. He pet and rubbed gently as he could along Venom. “I have you, nothing will ever happen to you again, you are safe with me.” He kissed the top of Venom’s head and Venom rested his head under Eddies chin. Eddie could feel him shiver and convulse and for a spit second he wondered if he had hurt him even more.. then he felt it. Venom was crying. “Its ok, its alright love its ok.” he whispered words of comfort as best could as Venom feel asleep in his arms. He wiped the tears out of his eyes with the sleeve of his night shirt. He never wanted to Venom to cry again, it hurt his heart far more than anything he had ever felt.  
___

5 months later.

”EDDIE!!! WE want more chocolate.” Venom whined, his voice now booming and strong just like the presence in Eddie’s mind and Eddie was glad for it. 

”You just had 3 boxes of them and you didn’t even share.” they had found that chocolate helped Venom recover and 3 boxes a day was the norm for them. “you’re going t get fat if you keep this up… I’M going to get fat.” He felt Venom laughing in his mind. What a good sound.

”You would be my Eddie fat or not… so give me more chocolate!” 

Relenting Eddie gave him another little box of chocolates and Venom took them with grabby greedy tentacles and shoved them in to his mouth, making happy little sounds as he did so. One tentacle held out a piece for Eddie and Eddie opened his mouth to catch it as Venom tossed it too him. Reaching out he grabbed the tentacle and brought it over to kiss it. He could feel Venom as well as hear vemon purr at him. 

”Thank you V, how are you feeling by the way looks like you’re having a good day today so far.” Eddie asked and he saw Venom nod his head before resting it on his shoulder. 

”Its a good day, only little hurt, chocolate helps…. Kisses help toooo” He nuzzled the side of Eddies head and got a kiss as his reward. “See I’m better! Almost good as before.” 

”You look so much better love.” Eddie said and reached up to pet V lovingly. No words were needed they both knew how they felt, “I love you you know that right? I’m glad I have you with me. I love you Venom” But sometime hearing the words said can help a more than just knowing them. 

Venom purred against Eddies neck, “I love you Eddie, my Eddie.”

”That’s right, your Eddie, and you’re my Venom.” He kissed him again content and happy. Hopefully Venom would be back to his full strength soon, but even if he never was, Eddie would still love him, he was apart of him and Eddie loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it <3 and please feel free to check out my other stories <3


End file.
